Only wanted what they couldnt have
by Mrs. Flame Alchemist Wannabe
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Derek wants what he cant have...or can he? i suck at summaries. First LWD fic! dont hurt me! o and Dasey of course.


**A/N:**_ Hey guys, this is my first LWD fanfic… bear with me… it'll probably suck cuz im writing it kinda late at night. But hey im tryin. The idea came to me while reading another LWD fic ( im addicted) and listening to T. a .T. u. Craving ( I only want what I can't have) it's a oneshot…im thinking about starting a story but im working on a Beyblade one too so this is just a little short brain storm. Hope you guys like it!_

_( o there in 11th grade)_

_Don't own...never will…be happy I don't.

* * *

_

**_Only wanted what they couldn't have.

* * *

_**

He wanted her…plain and simple as that…but he knew he couldn't have her…it was almost impossible…she was his stepsister.

**Step**sister…

Derek shook his head to try to stop thinking these thoughts…He'd been thinking them a lot. He tried concentrating on not concentrating on what his English teacher was saying. ( A/N hehe kinda confusing) His eyes kept wandering over to where Casey was sitting in the second row. Her hair had fallen in her eyes as she dashed to get her notes down. She looked cute when she was hurried. He shook his head again. He can't think that!

Meanwhile Casey was oblivious to Derek's thoughts about her. All she was thinking was that if she didn't get these notes down she would fail the test coming up next week. Casey could not fail. Could **not** fail. If she failed she would be like Derek…She sighed. Hot, popular, amazing, witty…stepbrother Derek… _ugg I have to stop thinking about him. He's messing with my mind…probably wouldn't know it if a sign smacked him on the head saying, "You're messing with Casey's head! Stop!" _

The bell ring signaling not only the freedom from class but the freedom from school for the weekend. Everyone ran out of the class wanting to be free, including the two siblings we all love.

* * *

When they got home, no one was home yet. Casey went into the kitchen to get a snack and Derek settled down on the couch. Surprisingly he didn't have a date tonight. He watched Casey stroll into the kitchen and return a little later with a soda. She plopped on the couch next to Derek and he had to resist the urge to kiss her right then and there.

She looked over at him when she felt his eyes on her.

"What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?" she asked him annoyed. He quickly shook his head. "Then what are you staring at! Stop you're making me nervous."

"I'm looking at you." he stated simply.

"Well I figured that out Sherlock. But why?"

"Because I can." he replied sending her a cocky smile.

"And who says you can look at me?" she said flipping her hair back.

"I do." She snorted. "Since when do I listen to you?" God he loved it when she got like that. When she got her back up and started getting, snippy…it made his blood boil. He didn't answer, just kept looking at her.

"Will you stop staring at me?"

"No. I love staring at you. You're a perfect picture. A picture I can't have…" he mumbled the last part but she heard it loud and clear.

"Who says you can't have the picture? Yeah sure the rest of the world. And Mom and George…and the whole school. But who cares. What Derek wants Derek gets right?" He grinned and captured her lips with his. She tasted like heaven on his lips.

He broke the kiss and smiled at her.

Derek just got what he wanted. And so did Casey. A new twist in the plot that was steadily thickening.

* * *

**A/N **_well there it is. Hope you guys liked it. I think it was a little choppy personally but pretty good for my first. Plzzz review. Make me happy! Like the chocolate covered marshmallows did earlier…and the chocolate covered grapes…and strawberries…yes I like chocolate covered things…MY chocolate covered fruit! Lol anyway plz review! Maybe ill keep writing LWD one shots. and yes its short. sorry but if i made it longer i would have had to add more chaps and blah blah blah. but i hope you still like it and review! flames will be frowned upon and will make me sad :( then i will have to eat more chocolate..yum!_


End file.
